


down in the dirt

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, POV Female Character, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Post-Movie(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 3. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs - Romeo and Juliet





	down in the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs - Romeo and Juliet

Cheedo paused on the stairs to take another series of deep breathes, then commenced her slow yet steady trek upward. The heavy bag tied up to her belt swayed and bumped against her thigh as she walked, full with the small vegetables put out for supper. She hadn't figured out a way to bring up the thin soup, but Dag had been working for so long she would probably appreciate anything.   

She reached the main garden level and carefully weaved her way through the rows of hanging green, past the things that had started during Joe's reign, to the flat space nearer to the outer edge where the Dag had began her experiments with Keeper's seeds. The row of mild flavored peppers were doing well she noticed. Small white flowers mixed with the beginning green swell of the vegetable. Past that row she saw the newer seedlings, only small green shoots so far, and next to them was where she found the Dag. Laying spread alongside her plants, face smeared with the reddish brown soil.  

Cheedo sighed, and fought the smile tugging at her lips. This wasn't the first time she'd found her like this.

Well, she had finished her chores for the day. So with a shrug Cheedo eased off her vest, then untied her bag and set them aside, out of reach of kicking feet, then slowly eased herself down beside the Dag. She reached out a hand brush against Dag's cheek, where the smear of dirt began and Dag's eyes blinked open long enough to grab at her hand and press a sleepy kiss against her palm before pulling at it in a silent plea. Cheedo let herself be drawn closer and settled in to the warm and welcoming embrace and let herself be drawn into sleep.


End file.
